


Genius Genesis

by Saros



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy as a savage, silent, tearful, wild as a forest deer, and fearful... ...in all the play of children, though as young as they, she never joined, or skipped, but rather in silence all day she'd remain ensconced beside the window-pane. (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12_stories LJ community. Dark theme table, prompt "Apart".  
> Quotation in the summary is from A.S. Pushkin, Eugene Onegin, translated by Ch. Johnston.  
> First published on FF.net on 2009/05/15.

_So she was called Tatyana. Truly_   
_she lacked her sister's beauty, lacked_   
_the rosy bloom that glowed so newly_   
_to catch the eye and to attract._   
_Shy as a savage, silent, tearful,_   
_wild as a forest deer, and fearful,_   
_Tatyana had a changeling look_   
_in her own home. She never took_   
_to kissing or caressing father_   
_or mother; and in all the play_   
_of children, though as young as they,_   
_she never joined, or skipped, but rather_   
_in silence all day she'd remain_   
_ensconced beside the window-pane._

_A.S. Pushkin. Eugene Onegin (tr. by Ch. Johnston). Chapter 2, XXV._

Casting back to her childhood, Nina Einstein could fairly admit that she had never been much of a lively and cheerful child, horsing around all days long. Quite the contrary, she took a genuine interest in studying and preferred to amuse herself with reading, getting at the roots of everything new within her current capabilities, which were, by the by, way above the standard measures for children of the same age.

Time passed, and growing older, she had gradually lost her childish innocence like everyone else does, and began to notice things instead. Like the degradingly condescending glances. Like the girls stop talking when she came nearer and bursting into derisive whisper as soon as she moved off. She saw that her face was not so nice-looking, her movements were not so graceful, the clothes she wore were plain and unfashionable... that she was all odd, shy, unattractive and just ridiculous.

For truth's sake, she actually wasn't too upset about that. In the privacy of her thoughts, Nina knew that she was special. Not a big deal if these shallow things known as her schoolmates find her unworthy of hearing to their _no doubt decisive the fate of the World_ discussions about... whatever they used to talk about. She honestly never cared, because what she was really interested in lied far above their birdbrain's reach.

The social order and the school rules dictated their terms, so Nina was to join any club she preferred. She was no good in any kind of sport, nor in dancing, theatre or fancywork, but she was distinguished by diligence and earnestness. When Milly became the President, she mercifully accepted Nina for the Ashford's Student Council. Oh, Milly... They were sort of close in their childhood, and the older girl seemed like felt it her duty to watch after her timid friend.

But even through Milly sincerely wished to promote her little former playmate, Nina simply was not the type to push and go ahead when it came to social intercourse. She tended to keep a low profile and always stayed apart, even in the company of the Council's fellows. She tried to reason sensibly to herself that everybody can't be a party animal; that party-poopers are like any other people and have right to existence. However, that did not always help...

They organized competitions and contests, they attended festivals, they enjoyed full life. She dug away at her homework, she passed the evening at home, she yearned for recognition.

_Well, well, waste your time for senseless tittle-tattle, silly boys and stupid merrymaking _,__ she thought bitterly when she felt particularly lonely and depressed. _See me as the bluestocking bookworm, huh? All right... Suppose anything you please._

_One time, I'll prove you that I'm none the worse that you; that I'm, in fact, much better than any of you. I will perform something significant... earthshaking, something that you can only dream about._

_Some day, I'll make you all say "Wow"._


End file.
